


Oh, All The Ways

by Hawkflight



Category: Death Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...in which to close their eyes, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, All The Ways

**Author's Note:**

> For A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition] - Barty Jr/Light Yagami

He gripped the book in his hands, turning it over to the front leather cover.

_Death Note_

It was emblazoned in white across a black binding. "What is this?"

"A book."

Bartemius let out a snort. "I can see that."

"Here." A feather ran down his forearm to his hand, he curled his fingers around the quill. "Write in it. About one person, picture their face as you do it."

He glanced over to Light, not sure what the meaning of this was, but the man was grinning, as if waiting for something.

Barty sighed and opened the book to a random page, scribbling black ink quickly onto the fine page.

_Bartemius Cosley Crouch, Senior._

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. On his daily late night walk through the Ministry halls. He is nervous, for one reason or another he believes he's being watched again, which he very might well be. Apparently he sentenced another Death Eater to the dementor plagued prison of Azkaban, and the feeling has only gotten worse because of it._

_As he walks he hears another pair of boots on the stone floor, a whistle like that of a nightingale. Rich and full of sorrow, the song of a widow. But it's not a widow that steps out of the shadows, quick to hold a blade to his throat. It's that prisoner that was suppose to be in Azkaban, who smiles as he slits my father's throat._

"Lovely." Light's breath hits his shoulder as he looks down at the page. "Take a minute to picture that, then call your father."

Bartemius leaned against the chair, felt fingers digging into his shoulder as he fought to sit still. That look in Light's eyes hadn't escaped him, and he was smirking, as if containing a laugh. Like he knew some great joke, but wasn't quite ready to share it with him yet.

The minute passed by quickly and he reached across the desk for the phone, spinning the dial. "Hello? I wanted to speak with my father, Senior." The lady on the other line was quiet for a time before relaying the recent news back to him. His eyes widened. "Dead? Oh, I'll let you get to looking for the perpetrator then." He set the phone down.

"You can specify their deaths to an exact moment in time." Light hissed, the excitement in his voice running thick through his veins as he went on, "Any location, any death imaginable. All you have to do is write it down in that book. Between that time you can specify what they'll do. There are limits of course, but when you get down to it, there's hardly anything standing in our way of making the perfect drama for everyone to dance to."

That did sound perfect.


End file.
